


Hard Luck

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky knew his luck ran hot and cold, it always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm "Luck" challenge. And yet another _Sweet Revenge_ drabble, I can't seem to help myself.

Starsky knew his luck ran hot and cold, it always had. Losing his dad at an early age—losing his whole family, really, when he had been forced to move away from his mother and Nicky—that had been bad. Growing up around John Blaine and getting into the Academy—that had been good.

Of course, partnering with Hutch had been the best of all.

Taking three to the back would probably strike most people as being the very worst sort of luck, but Starsky knew better.

No, he thanked his lucky stars it hadn't been Hutch's turn to drive.


End file.
